My daddy's funeral
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: "Today is the day I saw my daddy go to sleep for the final time." Hughes' funeral, Elysia's POV, One shot.


**I've wanted to write this for some time now, so enjoy! Oh, and I know that Ed, Al and Winry weren't there for the funeral, but it helps the scene flow when I put them in. Once again, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Today I woke up to the sound of Mummy crying in her bed again. Ever since daddy had been away, she had been crying a lot. I wish she wouldn't, it makes me miss daddy more.

Mummy opens my bedroom door and tells me to change into my black dress. I see that she is wearing her black dress with a black hat. I can see her smiling at me, but her eyes are all watery. I get changed, and mummy tells me that we are going on a trip together.

"Where are we going mummy? Will we see daddy?" I asked, happy at the thought of seeing him grin at me and taking pictures of me and calling me his angel.

"We're going to daddy's new resting place." Mummy started to cry again. I walked up to her and climbed on her lap.

"Why does daddy need a new resting bed? Why can't he still stay in his bed? Why are you crying mummy?" with my words, she hugged me tighter and continued crying.

Later on that day, one of daddy's friends arrived to take us to this place. He had black hair like daddy but had black eyes. Next to him was a blonde lady, who smiled at me and picked me up. I sat on her lap while we were driving. I noticed that the blonde lady had water in her eyes, like mummy who was crying in the back seat.

"Why are you crying lady? Please stop." I told her, giving her a hug. She only smiled at me, and hugged me back. I heard a grunt from the man's throat as he continued driving.

We arrived at daddy's resting place. I saw lots of stones which had names and dates written on them. Mummy explained what they were for.

"People come here...when they go to sleep for the last time. You're daddy is staying here now. "

"But why is he sleeping now? I heard he has a lot of important work to do. He told me himself!" I was confused at this situation.

We kept on walking (while I was thinking about daddy and how I could wake him up to do his work) until we came to a patch of land. I saw lots of people there already. There was my new big sister Winry and my big brothers Ed and Al. Sister was crying into the shoulder of the small brother, whilst he was saying "It's all my fault...this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for me." The other brother in his armour sat there, trying to comfort Winry.

Lots of people I didn't know were also there. They wore dark grey coats and hats. There was a guy who looked important there as well, with something black covering his eye and he had something long and silver he was holding (1). Soon, some sad music began to play and a box with a hat on it was being carried to the patch of land. I had seen the hat on it and it was daddy's hat. That made me angry.

"What are you doing with daddy's hat? He needs that for when he wakes up and starts working again! What's in that box mummy?"

"That is daddy's new bed. He is resting in it now."

"No daddy! Why are you leaving us? You're making mummy cry. You're making us all sad. Don't go!" I saw that the land had a hole in it now by one person clapping and making it appear like magic. Then they were putting daddy into the hole.

"Don't put him there! Stop it! How will he get up when he wakes up? He has lots of important work to do. Mummy? Mummy, make them stop!" Water was now falling out of my eyes, as all I could do was watch. Some people around me started to cry as well. If they were so sad, why didn't they just wake him up?

"Oh Elyisia" Mummy whispered looking at me.

Before they completely put daddy's box in the hole, a piece of paper stuck out from his hat. A man went to pull it out. It was the same man from earlier. He looked at it and began to silently cry. He walked over to mummy and gave it to her.

"I think y-you mig-ght want it." He gave it to her and walked to where he was before. I looked at it. It was a photo of daddy, mummy and daddy's friend all grinning. I was on daddy's knee, smiling at him.

"Elyisia, what are we going to do without him?" Mummy whispered to me, picking me up and hugging me. I clung to her, realising he was never going to wake up after everyone was so sad. After they had buried daddy, he got his own stone with his name on it. Maes Hughes. My daddy.

Shortly after they buried daddy, people went up to the stone and put flowers on his grave. Sister put down a white rose, as did tall brother. Short brother put his down, and then ran off, crying and saying "Damnit. This is all my fault!" Sister and tall brother ran after him. Soon, everybody else had left.

Mummy then gave me a flower of my own to put next to his stone. "Elyisia, if you put this next to his stone, you will be able to talk to him for a few seconds. He will be listening to you." She told me. I took the flower from her and placed it next to daddy's grave.

"Daddy...I don't know why you are sleeping, but I hope you are happy. I will be thinking of you every day, and I will always love you, daddy. Please remember me and mummy." I started to cry again and clung to his stone. Nobody tried to move me. I wanted to stay there for the rest of the day. I held onto that stone saying "Daddy" whilst I was still there. Mummy picked me up though, and we all drove back to our house.

When the lady and mummy started to cry like they did in the car before, I joined in with them. Daddy wasn't coming back. I finally understood.

* * *

**Aww, I felt so sad writing this story as it made me remember Maes's funeral. And I cried in that part. Please review! **


End file.
